Know Who You Can Count On
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Johnny gets upset over a call from his parents, Dracula steps in to show Johnny that he can count on his friends and new extended family to be there for him. Request done for EmeraldMoonGreen and this is my first Hotel Transylvania story, so please no flames.


**EmeraldMoonGreen requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Hotel Transylvania belongs to Columbia Pictures and Sony Animation. I own nothing!**

 **A/N: this story takes place some time after the first movie, but before the second movie, which I can't wait to see when it comes out. Only a couple more weeks and it'll be in theaters! I'm so hyped to see it! Also, some of this was inspired by the scene where Dracula and Johnny are flying around on the tables in the ballroom having run. That scene always makes me laugh.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Know Who You Can Count On**

"Mom, can't you just give Mavis a chance, please?" Johnny begged.

"Staying over there has really messed with your head, Johnny," said his mother. "Come home and forget about that girl."

"Mom, I can't, because I've asked her to marry me and I want you to meet her. You'll like her."

He heard his father on the other phone. "Jonathan, I've heard enough," he said. "Come home at once and drop this unworthy girl immediately."

Johnny snapped at that. "She's not unworthy!" he shouted. "She's better than any girl I've met and I love her!"

"Johnny, sweetheart, you're not thinking straight," said his mother.

That made him very angry. "No, you're not being fair to Mavis!" he said. "You haven't even met her and you think she's not worthy, but she is! Just, please. Please meet her."

"We will not meet some girl who you just met and has you head over heels in puppy love!" said his father.

That was the last straw. With a frustrated yell, Johnny hung up on his parents, upset.

"Johnny?" asked Mavis as she now came in. "Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not," he said, his shoulders hunched, an angry look on his face.

Mavis grimaced. She didn't like when Johnny looked like that. "Is it about…your parents?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, still looking angry.

"Well, maybe we should go over and have me meet them anyway," she suggested. "I might be able to help."

"Unless you can hypnotize them to accept you, then that won't work," Johnny snapped at her. "Look, just stay out of it. It's my problem and my problem alone!"

With that, he stormed out, leaving Mavis behind. She sighed sadly and wondered what to do. Johnny had been trying for some time to get his parents to want to meet her, but they weren't willing to do so. That worried her and she sat down on the bed, wondering what to do.

Griffin, who had been invisibly watching them, knew that Dracula wasn't going to like that Johnny had snapped at Mavis, but as he went to tell the vampire, he tried to think of a way to soften it so that Drac wouldn't take serious offense.

Dracula had been in his office when Griffin had told him what happened. "What?!" he bellowed. "That human dared to snap at my Mavis?!"

"Drac! Hold on! Johnny was really upset-,"

"Over what!? At himself?! That's no excuse!"

Griffin winced and was about to try again when Dracula stood up and began running down the halls of the hotel, searching for Johnny. Everyone did their best to not be in his way because they didn't want to get run over or suffer his wrath as they all knew better than to make him angry.

* * *

Dracula searched the whole hotel, but didn't find Jonathan anywhere and decided to search outside, transforming into a bat. He mentally prepared the scolding he would give to the boy in his head and make him fear him like how he did when he first came to the hotel. He smirked to himself as he remembered that. While he didn't really like the thought of scaring the life out of Johnny, he was upset that the boy, who would soon be his son-in-law, had snapped at his little girl. In Dracula's life and in any situation, Mavis came first.

He finally spotted his target sitting on a cliff that was near the edge of the haunted forest. Flying down quickly, he transformed back into his tall, imposing figure, opening his mouth to call out Jonathan's name sternly when a familiar sound stopped him in mid-action.

The boy was crying.

Johnny was trying to wipe away the tears that kept falling. He felt upset that his parents weren't willing to meet Mavis and he felt bad for snapping at Mavis, who didn't deserve his anger. He let out a sad sigh and gazed out into the dark canyon that was below the cliff he was sitting on and suddenly felt he wasn't alone and turned to see who it was. "Oh, hey, Drac," he said.

Dracula saw Johnny's eyes were a little red and that he was frowning. The scolding he had been thinking about giving the boy disappeared from his mind as he sat down beside him. "Johnny?" he asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Johnny sighed. "My parents don't want to meet Mavis," he said. "I've been trying to get them to want to meet her, but they keep telling me to drop her and come back home. They think I'm going through 'puppy-love' with her."

"Puppy-love?" asked Dracula, a little confused.

"False love," said the boy. "Or infatuation, I guess."

Dracula felt a little upset at that because he knew that Johnny truly loved Mavis and that his daughter loved the boy just as much. "Some humans are just aggravating," he said and then looked at the red-haired boy. "No offense to you, Johnny."

Jonathan shook his head. "None taken," he said. "I feel the same way about some people."

They sat quietly until Dracula suddenly smirked, remember something from when Mavis was younger, something he would do to make her laugh.

Before Johnny could even blink, he felt Dracula use his telekinesis on him, making him float in midair but unable to move. "Uh, Drac?" asked Johnny in confusion.

Dracula let out an evil laugh. "Prepare to laugh, Billy Backpack!" he said and started tickling the boy's sides.

Johnny burst into a huge fit of laughter as Drac tickled him crazily, making him squirm and try to escape.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAC!STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed out.

Dracula laughed with him. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He said teasingly, personally glad that none of the other monsters were there to see him acting all goofy. He'd never live it down if they knew.

Johnny knew Dracula was cool, but he never would have thought the Count would be this playful. It certainly didn't make him seem like the monster everyone once feared long ago. It make him…even cooler, in Johnny's book.

He kept laughing until he felt his sides begin to hurt. "DRAHAHAC! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" he cried out.

Seeing Johnny was feeling better and deciding to give him a breather, he stopped and released the boy from his telekinesis, helping him up. "Sorry, Johnny," he said. "I haven't done that in a long time. Not since Mavis was very little."

"It's cool, Drac," said the red head, who then paused. "Wait, you haven't tickled your daughter in years?"

"No," Dracula admitted, a bit embarrassed. "I guess I got too busy running the hotel and worrying about Mavis one day leaving that it never occurred to me."

Johnny nodded in sympathy and then grinned. "Come on, Dude!" he said and raced back to the hotel with Dracula not far behind him and the boy grabbed Mavis in a hug, surprising her and when she went to ask him what it was about, she felt familiar fingers tickling her sides and she squealed, especially when Johnny began tickling her underarms.

"Hey!" she squealed out before laughing hard.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Mavey-Wavey!" Dracula teased his daughter, a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, you've got the cutest laugh ever, Baby!" said Johnny, who was laughing too. He loved her laugh and wanted to hear more.

Dracula watched his daughter squirm to get away and she suddenly went into her bat form, landing on Johnny's shoulder. "Oh, Honey," she said to Johnny. "Did my dad tell you that he's supremely ticklish?"

"What? No way! Your dad is…ticklish?" Johnny asked, stunned.

"He sure is," said Mavis, grinning hugely at her father before jumping off her love's shoulder and flying quickly toward her father and suddenly swooped down as if she was falling. Dracula, in fatherly concern, went to catch her when she suddenly transformed, tackling him to the floor and tickling his sides.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dracula laughed out as he tried to escape his daughter.

"Johnny, help me out," said Mavis. "My dad can't stand his stomach tickled."

"You got it, Baby!" Johnny said and immediately started tickling Dracula's stomach.

Dracula really hoped Griffin wasn't around, because Dracula would seriously never live this down that he was in a tickle fight with his daughter and future son-in-law, but just then, they all heard Griffin.

"Whoa, never thought I'd see this," he said.

Johnny looked at the Invisible Man. "I wonder if Invisible Men are ticklish?" he said thoughtfully.

"Uncle Griffin will find out if he tells anyone about this, right Uncle Griffin?" said Mavis, looking sternly at the Invisible Man, who gulped, knowing she meant it.

"My invisible lips are sealed," he promised.

Mavis pretended she was going to tackle him and Griffin let out a yelp before running out, making all three laugh.

Johnny then helped Mavis up as Dracula stood up. "Mavis, I'm sorry, Baby," he said. "It's just that…I was upset about my parents wanting me to ditch you and come back home."

Mavis nuzzled his neck, something that made him chuckle as it tickled, but he knew she was showing she was there for him. "Don't worry, we'll just plan a surprise trip to see them," she said. "And I'll do everything I can to show them that I can be a great daughter-in-law, just like you showed my dad you are a great son-in-law."

Johnny sighed lovingly. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" he said as he held her.

She kissed him in response and Dracula discreetly stepped out of the room, letting the two have privacy and he smiled. Just as he knew he could count on Johnny to be there for Mavis, he hoped the Johnny knew he could count on all the monsters at the hotel, Mavis, and Dracula himself, to be there for him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
